1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vehicle cover, and more particularly to a temporary vehicle cover for motor vehicle dealerships, that protects vehicles from adverse environmental conditions, such as rain, snow and sleet, as well as pollutants, aids in identification of protected vehicles, and preserves the aesthetically pleasing new vehicle appearance in a cost-efficient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The benefits associated with vehicle covers are well known. In this regard, the use of vehicle covers for automobile protection has existed for many years. Traditionally, vehicle covers utilize heavy weatherproof fabric, such as UV resistant polyester fibers to protect against the sun's harmful rays, repel water, block dust, tree sap, bird droppings, and breath to allow moisture and heat to escape from under the cover. These types of covers offer benefits for those who live in intense sun climates and along coastal areas and are looking for long term storage, as well as those in colder, northern climates, who must deal with inclement weather conditions for long stretches of time.
As beneficial as vehicle covers are in protecting against the elements, they are not without drawbacks to vehicle dealerships. The primary function of motor vehicle dealerships is to entice the consumer with their selection of visually appealing and immaculate vehicles that are available for purchase. The motor vehicle dealerships are forced to spend significantly funds to maintain the aesthetic beauty of their stock by washing the vehicles thoroughly on a regular basis, until they are sold and moved off the lot. Though some dealers might choose to garage all their vehicles, most cannot afford this luxury, and must rely on expensive vehicle covers. Most vehicle covers are designed for long term use, and are not very practical for dealerships, where motor vehicles are not kept for extended periods of time.
Another problem with utilizing existing covers is that they are constructed of heavy, weatherproof fabric and not transparent. This fabric makes quick identification of covered vehicles extremely difficult, time consuming, and cumbersome to the dealership, which strives to make fast sales and not give the customer a chance to change their minds or look elsewhere.
Accordingly, there is an established need for a cost-efficient temporary vehicle cover that addresses the specific concerns of motor vehicle dealerships by providing a short term cover for protecting vehicles against adverse environmental conditions, as well as making the vehicles easily identifiable in a fast paced business environment.